The objectives of this study are to determine the pharmacokinetics and assess safety and efficacy of nitazoxanide of patients with AIDS-related cryptosporidial diarrhea, and determine steady state concentrations of nitazoxanide following repeated dosing. Another objective is to assess the relationship between malabsorption, as determined by the d-xylose absorption test, nitazoxanide blood levels, and efficacy.